linoleum_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorn Red-Axe
History Dorn Red-Axe Is a Male Dwarven Lumberjack with his LOYAL COMPANION Quack-Master III. Dorn was born at the age of 0 to his Mother and Father; Jes Red and Roger Axe At the age of 2 he said his first word “Tree” that was when his parents knew he would be a lumberjack. At the age of 5 he held his first axe that he lovingly named TREE MURDER 5000 At the age of 10 he learned that some trees have feelings so for 2 years he loved trees and would hangout with them all day long a very slim deciduous tree would be his first girlfriend. That all ended when that Birch Cheated on him with a Black Ash tree. He demanded revenge against all trees. This is also why he hates the color white and in effect all light spells. A few years of splaying the bark off innocent trees he was 15 when he could finally get paid and train under his father to become a fulltime lumberjack. That’s also when he met his soon to be best friend Quack-Master III after Quack-Master III stabbed Dorn 45 times in the chest with a Goose sized knife. Dorn soon got over the stab wounds to go out the next week to get stabbed again only 13 more times. It would take 2 months before Dorn stopped getting stabbed by Quack-Master III but that was also when Quack-Master III’s goons started stabbing him instead. It would take a year before Dorn and Quack finally got to know each other when Dorn slashed Quack in the chest with his TREE MURDER 5000. Having grown fond of his stabby friend Dorn helped him out by shoving a arcane gem in the axe wound it did not help. Ever since then they were pals Dorn Red-Axe and Quack Master III. There were some fortunately unfortunate side effects for Quack now he was the target of all spells. Dorn learned that he could BLING BLING BLING out his Ducky friend with some gear to make him stronger. So Dorn started his side gig of researching and developing sweet swagy gear. First it was some armor to protect the so called “Scrooge” with red colored metal. Fully armored it was time for ADVENTURE!!! and by adventure I mean traveling into the woods and widowing and orphaning hundreds of those brown and green monsters called trees. It was on one of these adventures that Dorn and Quack learned their shared love for singing really badly very loudly also known as yodeling. By being the loudest things in the forest they found a weirdo giving out books with spells in them that is where Dorn learned earth magic. One of his favorite spells was earthquack where they would both quack so loud it ruptured the ground around them. Dorn and Quack would have a ton of fun running around destroying the place that they became skilled in the ways of the earth together learning how to attack at the same time and how to heal each other by sensually rubbing the blood of their enemies all over their bodies. (Uhh don’t worry about it). Coming back home from a grand adventure in the wood found his father’s entrails scattered all over his family home by a High Bear. That High Bear’s name was Artair Massodonius X he became Dorn’s new father. Artair was kinder to Dorn than his previous father. Artair taught Dorn the joys of Gnomish technology and even got his many gifts for his birthday an energy vest for his 17th and a sextant for his 18th now equipped with the technology of measuring the angular distances between objects and especially for taking altitudes in navigation Dorn was unstoppable. There was only one problem Artair was unsupportive of the lumberjack lifestyle something about thousands of guilt free murders didn’t sit right with him so Dorn would have to find a new line of work as a mercenary. First he worked with a group of miners to take care of a pesky gang of kobolds that claimed “This was their home” and “Please don’t kill my children” and “Kobold Kobold Cobald”; Dumb Kobolds… Dorn was paid quite well for his extermination I mean services. But he couldn’t live off of just one job so he took a few more until one day he got a job to help protect towns from a deadly hidden threat that has been stealing items and people. Dorn was succesful in the mission to protect the town by defeating the A crazy Walrus with the help of his party members. Later he settled down and had a family. Personality Dorn Red-Axe is rash and makes impulsive decisions often pressured by Quack-Master III to act fast. Relationships Dorn Cares the most about his Companion Quack Master III. Older relative of Maxwell “Go-win” Red-Axe Character Inventory Category:Characters